Love Me Like You Do
by 1SimpleSunday
Summary: In this peculiar love story between Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields, Emily is Alison's pretty little secret. This story also flashbacks to when Ali and Emily first met each other and how they felt about one another. NO 'A' is involved in this story but everything else is the same as the show. SO I hope you like it and please feel free to review! :) This story is rated M.
1. I Don't Bite

**HEY EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this pretty little liars fanfic of Emison. (Alison D. and Emily F.) Read along as Alison realizes her true love for Emily in a quite unique way. But does Emily believe her? *I obviously don't own any of the characters or PLL. But thanks for reading, sorry if it sounds choppy. I'm new at this and wanted to give it a try! Sooo I hope you like it. REVIEW PLS?! :D should I continue?

**Chapter 1**

Lightning whips across the sky in a low rumble, stunning the room with faint strips of blue. Electrifying the room and shedding light through the crystal clear window.

Immediately lashing her head in her hands, the toned brunette lets out a silent whimper, almost too quiet to be heard. But it was heard. A soothing voice appears, quiet,and not menacing at all.

With a sudden sense of urgency the worried blonde asks,"Emily. Is that you?" Emily shoots her head up in confusion as to why the sensitive voice is speaking to her this way and not taunting her.

"Yeah Ali, I'm fine." Emily mumbles cleverly, hands still covering her face as a shield. She certainly doesn't want to come off as a coward towards Alison, the girl she's been crushing on since 7th grade. So she tries to play it off cool. "Just a bad dream." She adds, not really making the situation better. "Oh my god I'm such a dumbass. Now Alison thinks I'm a dork." She thinks to herself.

Emily then rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her dark brown locks. A habit she picked up from her mother when she's feeling nervous.

While squinting at the darkness as to where the voice is located, she spots Alison staring at her. Its almost as if the storm is a cheesy movie with a dim spotlight directed towards Alison, highlighting her features.

Glossy blue eyes immediatly lock on sparkling brown with pure worry. Emily can sense that Alison has something on her mind.

ALISON'S POV God damn. Emily looks so beautiful without makeup on, not to mention that she's wearing my shirt. Holy shit. I hate to say it but I think it looks better on her! No,wait. Alison. Pull yourself together, your fabulous and everything looks good on you. Even your own damn clothes. She assures herself with a slight smirk. But damn, Emily in my shirt is just stunning. I can't look away. And it's totally adorable how she's scared of lightning, I like that. I could definetly protect her any day. With a small grin upon her face, she notices a low droning sound in the background of her thoughts.

"Ali. Hellooo?" The voice drags on ,to emphasize her question.

"What?" She barks back a little too harshly.

Once noticing who it is, Alison bats her eyes sweetly for forgiveness. Emily notices and blushes slightly, tilting her head.

"You can sleep with me Ems, I don't mind. Party for two over here." Alison jokes while patting the space beside her.

Emily eyes the space and sees that there's only room for one really skinny person and herself. She takes a big gulp and looks over at Alison nervously. Alison notices her eye balling the space beside her and reassures her.

" Come on Emily, I don't bite." The blonde cooed in a serious yet gentle voice. "You can sleep with me if you're scared."

Emily practically melted at the tone of her voice and stood up without thought. Slowly treading over to where Alison is propped up on her right arm, leaning into her knuckle.  
She carefully makes sure not step on Hanna and with one single hop, makes it over safely.

" I like your hop. " Alison snorts while rubbing the space beside her. Emily flashes her a goofy grin and cautiously proceeds to lay down.

With the only source of light being the window, it's a dangerous task. So Alison lightly tugs on her left thigh with both hands, steadying the brunette.

Emily shudders at the sensation of warm hands tightening around her thigh, and with a quick gasp, she practically moans "thanks" to Ali.

Once Emily is lying on her side, she curls into her back. Cupping her waist tightly. Emily's eyes widen at the touch of Alison's fingers on the raw skin peeking out of her shirt, but it gives her a sense of comfort.

"Go to sleep, Em. You have no reason to be scared. I'm here." Alison breathes into her neck, mere inches from her ear. "I'll scare the lightning away." She whispers.

And with that, Emily slowly drifts off, her biggest fear completely thrown out the window.

Alison admires the sleeping beauty beside her and dozes off shortly after. With her head lodged between the crevice of Emily's neck and her left hand draping over her stomach, it feels right.

For once in her life, Alison can admit that she's in love.


	2. Love Hurts

**Chapter 2**

Excruciating sun rays beam through the slightly cracked window, evenly casting a wave of heat. Not a single corner is uncovered, nor cool. Causing the girls to sweat profusely.

In the dark of night, Alison managed to remover her shirt. Partially drenched with sweat. Adjusting to the brisk air was difficult, but her goosebumps said otherwise. A sigh escaped her lips, taking in the cool atmosphere. Savoring the moment, and the beautiful girl next to her.

Now it's broad daylight and the heat is overbearing.

Emily was the first to wake. Stretching her arms high above her head, wincing at the sunlight. Alison was second, softly cursing in french.

Emily inaudibly yawned, and cracked her neck. Her eyes growing at the sight beside her.

EMILY'S POV OH GOD. Is Alison really shirtless or this a dream? Her blacked laced bra is practically see through! This has gotta be a dream! Oh shit. Why is she smiling? Why is she sighing? Oh god, please don't stretch. No! Don't open your eyes!

"Ugh." Alison grunts while rubbing her eyes. "Why is it so damn hot in here?"

Emily knows that Alison is addressing her but chooses to stay silent. Monitoring her own breathing.

A slender finger caresses Emily's shoulder and lightly scratches the surface. Just once.

Emily gasps at the touch and quietly turns her head.

"Morning." Alison chirps with a smirk. "Sleep good?"

Alison notices Emily's hesitation to respond and looks down.

"Oh! My bad." She apologizes. Slightly turning red. "It was really hot last night."

"Yeah, it literally felt like hell." Emily chuckles awkwardly, her attention elsewhere.

Alison half smiles at Emily fidgeting and grabs her hand, interlacing there fingers. Flashing a smile when Emily loosens up.

A comfortable silence arises and they're back to exchanging looks. Sometimes making silly faces towards one another, just having fun. Something Alison hasn't done in a while.

Alison always focuses on what other people think of her and build a wall. Emily is the only person she can be herself with because she doesn't judge or ask questions. She just cares for her unconditionally, encouraging Alison to be a better person.

A short while passes and the other girls awake, preparing breakfast. Leaving Emily and Alison to talk amongst themselves. Once again.

Emily stares at Alison, observing her facial expressions. Alison looks as though she's concentrating, on god knows what. But it must be important because a single tear rolls down her cheek, clouding her eyeliner.

A small sniffle is released along with a long sigh from the blonde. Judging by her face, it's something upsetting.

Emily looks at her sideways and touches her knee, comforting the weeping girl.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Emily questions. Concern laced with a little bit of anger.

Emily hates when Alison is upset because its either boyfriends or school. Those people are just ignorant though. Alison is a great person with a big heart. Anyone who disagrees shall be identified as stupid in Emily's book. Alison is simply a diamond in the rough; a work of art.

Alison quickly wipes her nose and fixes her eyeliner. Inhaling the hot air surrounding them. Letting out a graceful chuckle.

"You know, it's funny how someone can change." Alison whispers, barely audible. "One minute there nice and the next, there just so mean." She finishes, contemplating her next move.

Emily nods her head in agreement, clearing her throat. That sounds an awful like someone familiar, Emily thinks. Pinpointing Alison in her mind.

Yeah, it's not fair but when the roles are switched, Ali has no control over her emotions. She's like a lost puppy.

"Shh. It's okay, Ali." Emily exhales sharply, stroking Alison's head.

This could single handedly shatter Emily's heart into a million pieces. Watching Alison cry is dreadful, you can't help but feel sorry.

"I mean, I was so good to her! But sometimes jealousy takes over." She screamed while crying uncontrollably. Throwing her head in her hands.

Emily gasped and cradled her like a child. Embracing her, loving her and shushing her. Alison has never gotten this kind of treatment before, even from her own family.

Alison notices her act of kindness and hugs Emily tight, nails digging into her flesh. Snot clinging to her shoulder and tears strewing everywhere. Alison slides into her lap and lays there.

"There's no reason to cry, Alison. I'm here." Emily quotes her, honestly speaking. "I'll scare those tears away." She whispers.

Alison lifts her head up slightly to look Emily in the eyes. Tears pouring like rain. She's not even crying anymore, yet they still drip.

"I'm not who you think I am, Emily." Alison admits, eyes glued to the floor. "I've been lying to you."

Right then and there was the moment it happened. As Emily gazed into shimmering blue eyes, she couldn't help herself. So she leaned in.

Alison takes a second glance and leans in too. Once there lips are mere inches apart, Emily cries out in pain. Blood curdling yelps filling the room. A sudden sense of wretched pain in her lower abdomen causes her to shout. Choking her tears back, she gropes her stomach for dear life. Desperately wheezing for air while squeezing her eyes shut, demanding help.

"Alison!" She frantically calls for help. "I think theres something wrong. Call 911!"

With all the strength she's got, she manages to open one eye. Practically passing out at the sight of streaming blood, staining her favorite shirt. Alison's shirt. She looked to Alison in confusion, panic rising.

A sick smile spread across Alison's face as Emily bled out. It intrigued her and made Alison very happy. She looked up at Emily once more and retorted the last five words she may ever hear again.

"My names Courtney, bitch." Courtney clarified, knocking Emily unconscious. Blowing her a kiss as Emily lay, suffering.

By throwing a blanket over her head and escaping out the window, it's like she was never there. Like she never captured her own sister and traded places.

Once she vanished, Emily laid on the ground, wincing and wheezing, huffing and puffing. Trying so hard to yell but not producing sound.

Since the liars didn't see her or Alison come downstairs, Aria went up to check on them. Screeching at the top of her lungs once she slid open the door. She couldn't believe her eyes, 'Emily was stabbed and Alison was stolen!' She thought to herself.

Boy, was she wrong.

Fumbling her phone quickly, she called an ambulance. Hollering for Spencer and Hanna to hurry up, unable to control her ghastly screams.

But was it too late to save there friend?


	3. Jealous Of Us

**Chapter 3**

Exhilarating sun rays beamed through the musty old window. Shedding partial light upon Emily's forehead. Beating downwards like a drum. Wincing, the brunette shielded herself with a pillow. Engulfing the neck and up. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

"Oh my gosh." Emily murmured. Readjusting the pillow.

Emily tried again. And again. Several times, actually. Fussing and cussing. Throwing a tantrum. All because of the damn window.

"Shit!" Emily gave in. Chucking the useless pillow.

"Calm down." A familiar voice cooed. "You almost hit me."

The brunettes eyes grew wide. Swallowing long and hard. Building up the courage to face the one and only. Hot sweats beginning to pulsate.

Curiously, Emily cracked one eye. Searching for the source. As she lay stiff, her blood ran cold. Chills descending throughout her body.

Was that who she thought it was?

Locking eyes with one another, Alison challenged Emily to look away. But Emily stood her ground, daring to compete.

A smug smile formed upon Alison's soft pink lips, hydrating by tongue . Emily couldn't bare to watch, the sight being too much. Luckily, she held her complexion. Staring deep into crystal blue eyes. Hypnotizing, really.

Alison twitched. Direct sunlight mocking her. Drying out delicate corneas.

Fortunately, Alison could relocate. So she did.

"Hey! You cheated." Emily pointed a finger. "You can't do that."

"Emily." Alison chuckled. "Do you want my eyes to burn?"

"Well, no, but I can't move." Emily whined.

"Maybe next time, Em." Alison winked.

"Oh, you're so on!" Emily teased. "I'll whoop your ass."

Alison gasped. "I'd like to see you try."

"Mhmm." Emily hummed.

"So how you keeping up?" Alison anguished.

"Getting better everyday." Emily beamed.

"I'm glad." Alison smiled back.

"I mean,there's pain here and there, but I have meds for that. They totally drugged me up!" Emily joked.

"Emily. This is no laughing matter. No one hurts you and gets away with it." Alison growled.

"No one?" Emily mumbled.

"No one!" Alison grew angry.

"Who's no one?" Emily emphasized.

"Oh my god. You have no clue do you?" Alison whispered.

Emily shook her head.

"You were stabbed, Em. That scar, " Alison gestured. "Is a battle wound."

"No. It's a stomach pulsar." Emily responded slowly.

"You were almost gut like a fish." Alison interrupted.

"My mom told me it was because of a stomach pulsar." Emily argued. "I'm sure she knows what she's talking about."

"She's lying to you." Alison scoffed. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"No? " Emily questioned. "I guess I fell unconscious and passed out. What's this all about?"

"That bitch." Alison groaned.

"Alison, what's going on?" Emily demanded.

"Nothing." Alison gritted through her teeth.

"Don't lie to me." Emily tensed.

"I'll do what it takes to be your friend again." Alison quoted. "Anything it takes." She let the words roll off her tongue.

"Alison, your scaring me." Emily whimpered.

"It's not me you should be afraid of." Alison caressed her arm.

"It's Courtney." Alison spat. Fixing her eyes on Emily. "But I swear to god, I will finish that bitch once and for all. If its the last thing I do."

"Courtney? As in? Oh my god, Courtney!" Emily pondered aloud. "I remember that name!"

"Yeah. That bitch is filled with pure hate. She's just jealous of you." Alison grumbled. "Of us."

"Why?" Emily screeched.

"I-I can't- I'm not ready. " Alison stuttered.

Gathering her purse, Alison scurried out. Rushing past Emily in a flash. Not even saying good-bye.

"Wait!" Emily cried. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go." Alison yelled. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

And just like that, Alison vanished. Leaving Emily speechless. Unsure of when she'll be back.

"What the hell?" Emily mumbled. Reminiscing on "that night". Grunting at the sun.

Then she realized she got the chills because she thought Alison was Courtney. Her memory restored of the horrendous events Courtney committed.


	4. Love at First Click

**Chapter 4**

HEY! So I hope you guys like this chapter because it shows how they first met. If you would like more flashbacks, like romantic one on one flashbacks, please do tell! I would love to write those kind. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 5. ALSO I'm thinking about ending this story at 10 chapters..idk yet? Thanks again, and dont forget to review! :)

Lonely days passed, and not single a day went unforgotten. Alison was gone. The brunette felt cold and confused as to why Alison never appeared, like she promised, swearing to the brunette her trust in returning. Just the thought of it made Emily grow sick to her stomach. Its officially been six days and four hours since Alison's last visit,not that Emily was counting.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna frequently stopped by to chat, but it wasn't the same. Mourning the disappearance of there friend didn't really brighten her day. It only made matters worse. The local news didn't exactly help either. Always posting a new story to get viewers and revenue. "Pigs", as Alison liked to call them. Or maybe it was Courtney? Emily was unsure at this point.

So here lay Emily, mouth agape, eyes wide. Completely shocked as bouncing blonde curls bobbed their way into Emily's room. Smiling once the petite figure waved. Making sure to lock the door.

"Hi."

The figure said one word and it made Emily smile like a dork. Grinning from ear to ear. Automatically reaching out to touch the unimaginable.

"Ali?" Emily breathed.

Alison giggled. Pushing a simple strand of hair to the left.

"The one and only."

Emily felt her skin grow cold. Was this too good to be true?

"But I thought you were missing- we all thought you were missing!" Emily squealed.

Alison simply nodded and dipped her head. Shifting from the door to an empty chair.

"I had to take care of business, Em. Don't worry about it."

Currently, Emily was at a loss for words, until Alison spoke. Her soothing voice filled with warmth.

"Do you remember when we started talking? In 9th grade?" Alison waited for Emily to respond.

"Of course." Emily shook her head in unison.

"Well, there's a reason I chose you." Alison half smiled. "It's all a vivid memory."

-FLASHBACK-

PING. 2 New Friend Requests.

Alison's POV Emily Fields? Who the hell is that? Sounds like a hockey rink. "Heey :) I go by Em, Emmy or Emily. Haha Talk to me?3SWIMMINGROCKS3!" Alison read aloud. Wow, super lame bio. It's a good thing she's pretty.

Facebook Messenger Alison Dilaurentis - Hey, do I know you?

Emily Fields - Hey :) Yeah, we have French together. Mrs. Yirope!

Alison Dilaurentis - Oh. Right. Well, thanks, I never knew her name.

Emily Fields - LOL. Yeah I know. You copy off my notes all the time! I don't mind though :)

Alison Dilaurentis -French is just so, ugh, not my thing at all. I couldn't use French to save my life.

Emily Fields - haha I can help you with it. Im very fluent in 3 languages including French. I mean, if you want, that is..?

Alison Dilaurentis - No, it's okay. That's why google was invented. Duh.

Emily Fields - lol ok :)

Alison Dilaurentis - ok.

Emily Fields is typing..  
Alison Dilaurentis is typing..

Emily Fields - haha you first! :)

Alison Dilaurentis - Why are you typing like that?

Emily Fields - Like what lol :)

Alison Dilaurentis - Like this : blah blah ":)"

Emily Fields - Idk.. I'm just happy.

Alison Dilaurentis - Well it's weird.

Emily Fields - To be happy? That's not weird at all..

Alison Dilaurentis - It's annoying, actually.

Emily Fields - Why? Being happy is a good thing!

Alison Dilaurentis - Yeah, well not everyone's life is perfect. Some people don't need to be happy, they can do what they want.

Emily Fields - :)

Alison Dilaurentis - Stop.

Emily Fields - :) :) :)

Alison Dilaurentis - STOP.

Emily Fields - Geez. Lighten up a little.

Alison Dilaurentis - Me? Lighten up a little?

Emily Fields - Yes.

Alison Dilaurentis - You obviously don't know who I am. I can make you regret typing that message as fast as you can spell "happy".

Alison Dilaurentis - Don't push me.

Emily Fields - God, it was a joke. Sorry.

Alison Dilaurentis - I didn't laugh.

Emily Fields - Can I ask you a question though? Just one question.

Alison Dilaurentis - Whatever.

Emily Fields - Why aren't you happy? There's a million reasons for you to smile. You just gotta find one and never let go.

Alison Dilaurentis - I don't have to answer that.

Emily Fields - No, you don't. But I just wanted to let you know. Don't let life knock you down, show off your pretty smile.

Emily Fields - Unless you don't have teeth..

Alison Dilaurentis - Yup.

Emily Fields - Anyway, do you still need help in French? I'm totally free.

Alison Dilaurentis - Yeah. I also need help in math too. You any good?

Emily Fields - Emily Fields at your service!

Alison Dilaurentis - Good. I'll make sure to slip you the deets.

Emily Fields - I'll bring my brain!

Alison Dilaurentis - Oi vey. You have got to be the dorkiest person.

Emily Fields - Am not! Have you met Mona Vanderwall? Talk about dork..

Alison Dilaurentis - Oh god, yes. That girl has more action figures than friends.

Emily Fields - Haha! Now that's a dork.

Alison Dilaurentis - Yeah, you're not too bad, I guess.

Emily Fields - Thanks? Haha

Alison Dilaurentis - That's a compliment.

Emily Fields - Thee Ali D complimenting me? I feel so special! Can I have your autograph too? :O

Alison Dilaurentis - I'm too precious.

Emily Fields - Haha! I like this side of you, it's beautiful.

Alison Dilaurentis - I guess.

Emily Fields - :)

Alison Dilaurentis - Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you in French.

Emily Fields - See ya! :)

Emily Fields is offline.

*Facebook Status*  
'Hey Alison, what's on your mind..'  
CLICK. .  
"I just learned the key to life is happiness. Noted."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I knew you were different Emily, I could tell. You cared for me in more ways than one." Alison sniffed.

"You know, whenever I feel alone, you pop into mind." Alison studied the ground, then Emily's bubbly smile. Silently correcting herself. "Everytime."

Emily could feel her eyes grow hot and tears swelling. All she wanted to do was hug the fragile girl before her and never let go. Afraid that Alison will just flee town again. Seeing Ali this vulnerable broke her heart. So Emily reached out to Alison, wiggling her fingertips.

"A." Emily whispered. Choking back her tears.

Alison fanned her eyes and stifled a chuckle. Interlacing her left hand with Emily's right. A sudden sense of comfort overcoming the blonde once connected. Gently caressing Emily's knuckle before uttering a nickname kept between the two.

"Pony."


	5. Help Me

**Chapter 5**

_RING RING_

"Uggghh!" Alison bellowed. Natural blonde curls skewered left and right abroad the floppy pillow. Alison's pink pajamas were also bunched up. The top half scrunched to her belly button and the bottom half sunk a little below her waistline. Makeup less, the blonde refused to wake.

_RING RING_

"Jason!" Alison called out, this time with authority. "Shut up!" If that didn't work, she solemnly swore to seek revenge on him for awaking her beauty sleep. Maybe even strangle him. But all this plotting made her even more tired, so she drifted off. Though it wasn't even two seconds until she heard yet another ring.

_RING RING_

"Damn it Jason!" Alison screamed, but abruptly stopped upon noticing it was her phone. Reaching with a silent 'umph', the blonde slumped back into bed. Positioning the phone high above her face. Examining the dreadful caller who awoke sleeping beauty.

Alison squinted at the caller id, but couldn't identify it. She blinked twice at the digital clock. Who would have the nerve to call her at 3 in the morning? Determined to curse out the unknown caller, she answered.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ruining my sleep, day, and weekend. Wow, you have some balls to call me, I'll tell you that. But don't think you'll get away with this. I know you go to Rosewood High and I swear I will find you and expose you! Bitch!" Alison sneered into the phone, her voice filled with anger and depth. She almost felt sorry but then realized she was just hungry. The blonde also forgot to hang up, so the other line responded.

"Alison." A quiet voice quivered. "Help me."

Alison dropped her phone in awe. Letting the phone land with a big _**clunk**_. It seemed as though everything were in slow motion. The air felt heavy, her breathing gradually slowed, and the only thing that stopped the trance, was Emily.

"Dear god, ple-"

Quickly, the blonde shot off the bed, fumbling to find her phone. Tapping her surroundings and picking up shoes. Throwing her coco chanel rug from Paris like it was a piece of trash. Her toes growing numb at the cold tile. Normally, Alison would have yelped. Not this time.

"Emily, where are you?" Alison gathered her phone, interrupting the brunette. Focusing on the wall before her. As if drywall could talk. "What are you doing? Why are you calling?"

"The woods." Emily's voice shook with fear.

"What? Why are you in the woods? Emily!" Alison felt confused. Why isn't she sleeping? In the damn hospital?

"Please." Emily's voice sounded helpless. "Alison." She whispered one last time before a click and monotone came about.

"Emily! Emily!" Alison shouted. Now she knew it was serious. Emily was in trouble. Without a second thought, Alison yanked open her drawer and found a pair of socks. Secondly, a hand gun. Lightly treading her fingers over the cool surface, Alison stuffed the gun in her pocket. It may come in handy, she thought. If thats who she thought it was. Then the blonde scrambled over to her closet and grabbed a coat. A clever way to shield herself from the public eye. Lastly, she stumbled over to her mirror and found combat boots. Preferably used for fashion, but in this case,war. Taking one last glance at her reflection, Alison gripped the black hoodie, stuffing crazy blonde curls beneath it. She was ready to fight. And this time, Emily won't get hurt.

Lunging towards the window, Alison desperately tugged at the old wooden handle. Once it budged, a picture fell before the blonde. Resting upon her boots. Bending over, she managed to make out the letters "A+C 4 years old" written on the back. Flipping over the photo, it made Alison smile. Two innocent blonde girls, conjoined at the hip in a large bed. Alison's arm slung over Courtney's waist. Much like that sleepover at Spencer's house. But then her smile faded. A deep sense of hate flooding throughout her body.

Alison didn't want anything to do with Courtney. Ever again.


	6. You're My Sunshine

**Chapter 6**

"Oh god." Emily whispered amongst herself. If she swung a left, an abundant amount of trees would foreshadow. If she hooked a right, a steep pathway of discolored rocks lead down to a waterbed. Water means life. Life means civilization. Civilization means help. Help means rescue. Inhaling the musky scent of pine, wildlife and nearby berries, she chose wisely. Scanning the rugged dirt for any type of weapon, immediately snatching a large brown branch. Completely aware of her surroundings, Emily tiptoed past sharp rocks and rabbit holes.

Meanwhile, Alison floored her mother's Range Rover. Speeding down the cluttered highway at a whopping one hundred miles per hour. Honking and cussing at slow drivers that went no more than forty miles an hour. Slamming a perfectly manicured hand on the wheel, Alison was backed up.

"Son of a bitch!" Alison's tires screeched. Searching for any kind of loophole, Alison hoped to crack a u-turn and circle the woods. With no luck, the blonde fumbled around her pocket. Whipping out a rhinestone studded hot pink iPhone. Dialing a number she knew by heart, Alison's mouth shaped a perfect "O". A fresh text from Emily lingering upon her screen.

"im bya vry lrg tree nd an opning of trees leadng to watr" - Pony(:

Alison gasped. That was the path her and Emily climbed in the summer before tenth grade. Though the view was beautiful, Alison had her eye on something else.

-FLASHBACK-

A(: - Hey! Are u free today?

Pony(: - Totally free! What's up? (:

A(: - I wanted to take u somewhere (:

Pony(: - Where r we going this time?!

A(: - Nuh uh! It's a surprise! Wear sneakers and a scrunchie tho. I'll be over in 5

_HONK HONK_

Alison arrived in the Field's driveway. Flashing a smile once Emily waved and jogged down the gaping front yard. Clicking the lock, Emily climbed into the cool atmosphere of Alison's Mercedes Benz. Well, her fathers Mercedes Benz.

"All set?" Alison examined Emily's outfit. Practically drooling over her Nike shorts and matching sleeveless shirt. Red always suited her, it gave off an edgy yet sexy aurora, Ali thought.

Emily glanced too, taking in Alison's Victoria's Secret perfume, daisy duke cut offs and a fitted pink v-neck. Even with little to no makeup, Alison looked gorgeous. And Emily made sure to announce it, everytime.

"Well don't you look fab?" Emily grinned. Fixing her eyes on stunning blue gems. "Who got those for you?"

"Thanks." Alison blushed. But the blonde was good at hiding it due to years of experience. "Oh, these old things? No one special."

"They're gorgeous." Emily leaned into Alison's ear. Tapping the bright blue gemstone rimmed with miniature diamonds.

Alison tilted her neck. Staring off into Emily's front yard while she tinkered with her ear. Enjoying the physical touch of Emily accidentally swiping a finger along her cheek.

"I really like those." Emily adjusted her seatbelt. Settling into her seat as Alison cleared her throat.

"So, um, we're going some place special to me. I don't know why, but I love it." Alison put the car into gear. Pausing and smiling towards Emily before driving. "Don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"You're secrets safe with me." Emily nodded. Smiling at the fact that Alison wants to share this type of information. It may not seem much to Alison, but this means a lot to Emily. Since it meant something to Alison.

Starting up the car, Alison pointed a finger to Emily before stating "the rules".

"My car, my radio." Alison clarified. Emily just scoffed, staring out the hooded window. Glaring sideways, Alison noticed Emily pouting. As cute as it was, Alison wanted to make her feel better. Spreading out her hand, the brunette didn't hesitate. Interlacing there fingers, the blonde chuckled. Steadying the wheel with her left hand while Alison and Emily's steered the right.

"We're gonna crash." Emily giggled. Focusing on the smooth pavement ahead.

"No were not." Alison hummed. Overlapping Emily's hand with her own. "See? You got it."

"Ahh! This is crazy!" Emily scooted closer. Unable to contain herself, a goofy grin stuck upon her face. But that always happened with Alison. Being with the bubbly blonde made her feel better, no matter the situation. Alison was her sunshine and Emily was her sunset. Beautiful to look at and admire.

"Car!" Alison yelped. Gasping and replacing Emily's hand with her own. Eyeballing the speeding vehicle as it zoomed by. Barely dodging Alison's car a measly ten inches. Obviously exceeding the speed limit of thirty five miles per hour. Silently cursing to herself, Emily caressed her shoulder. Soothing the furious blonde who muttered every curse word in the book.

"Calm down, Alison. That guys just a dumbass." Emily cooed. That's the thing Alison liked most, Emily's power to ease the blonde. Stifling a chuckle, Alison gradually grew louder. Howling a wicked laugh.

"Oh my god." Alison broke through giggles, knocking Emily's arm. A minute later, Emily joined in. Unsure what they were laughing about, Emily couldn't help but giggle. Sucking in air as it escaped, both girls were cracking up. Wiping tears from there eyes as they slowly came to a hault.

"I don't even know what were laughing about." Emily fanned her eyes. "Your laugh is just so- oh my god!"

"I don't know either!" Alison giggled. Mocking her own laugh once more. Just for Emily.

"Stop!" Emily batted Alison's knee. Exhaling cool air as she averted her eyes elsewhere. "Oh, we're here?"

"Yep. You see that peek over there? We're gonna climb it." Alison shifted Emily's shoulders towards there destination.

"What? Where?" Emily whined. Adjusting her body the direction in which Alison's voice echoed."I can't see! There's too many trees!"

"Lean back." Alison instructed.

Carefully, Emily scooted backwards. Slowly proceeding to tap for cup holders since the brunette couldn't see. Blindly, Emily felt two hands on each shoulder, causing her to shiver. Flashing a weak smile, Alison returned the gesture. Assisting Emily until there bodies were touching. Once into view, Alison rested her chin upon Emily's head. Throwing a lock of brown hair into Emily's eyes. "How 'bout now?"


	7. I'm A Killer

**Chapter 7**

"Well thanks to you, I know where Alison is. For a while, that bitch changed her number. She's clever isn't she?" Courtney examined the brunette's features, repeatedly tracing Emily's jawline.

Emily shook with terror. Her eyes poured silent tears and her sobs were in audible. Due to the fact that there was a huge slab of duct tape across her lips.

Glancing at Emily once more, the blonde averted her eyes elsewhere. Lifting a pretty in pink diary flooded with stickers. Delicately blowing excess dust off the cover, she carefully proceeded to flip through pages written in pink, baby blue and even dark purple ink. Soaking up new information and old information that was accidentally skipped.

"Hmmm, lets see. Shall I start with your page?" Courtney rose a brow. Studying the page as if it was a new born.

No response.

"Answer me!" Courtney shook the brittle page.

Emily nodded. Choking back partial tears.

"Well It says here that you go by the nickname"pony"? Okay, that has got to be the stupidest thing ever." Courtney stifled a laugh. Raising the diary to get a closer look.

Emily remained silent. This obviously wasn't old news, but she was interested in knowing what Alison wrote.

"My sister also mentioned you were gorgeous. Je suis d'accord." Courtney leaned back. Fixing her eyes on Emily's bare legs, then her toned swimmer's arms and then her meaty shoulders.

"Flex for me." Courtney dropped the diary. Applying pressure to Emily's forearm.

The brunette refused. Shaking her head and mumbling a sentence of jumbled words. Most likely along the lines of "no".

"No?" Courtney's nails dug into Emily's flesh. "See, you don't have a choice here, I call the shots. I always do!"

Then the blonde leaned in once more. Seductively whispering into Emily's ear.

"Do it or I'll make sure you never see the light of day." Courtney muttered. The sweet scent of cinnamon lip balm engulfing Emily's lungs.

Diligently, the brunette nodded. Confirming that what she heard was clear. In return, the blonde smirked, a devilish smirk that can kill. Which Courtney obviously had no problem with.

Adjusting her arm, Emily's muscle steadily rose. A defined bump of muscle gradually standing up. Impressively large in fact, but not women's body builder strong. Just more than the typical girl, since Emily's interests also include lifting.

"Impressive." Courtney replied. Pinching the brunettes arm ever so gentle. "Play any sports?"

"Mhm." Emily responded. She figured it was easier to answer than fight. Things were safer that way.

"I always wanted to play lacrosse. It's basically hockey but not really." Courtney chuckled towards Emily, who was forcing a smile.

Then Courtney shuffled around Emily. Circling the girl like a tiger to its prey. Stopping once out of view.

"Your hair is so beautiful." Courtney ran her fingers through luscious locks. "Can I braid it?"

Emily nodded.

"Okay!" Courtney squealed. "I'm really good at it. I used to braid Ali's all the time."

"Speaking of Ali." Courtney paused. Furiously clutching Emily's neck. Practically choking the girl. "Should I kill her first, so you can watch that bitch suffer or are you up to the challenge?"

Emily shook her head. Hoping to loosen Courtney's grip.

"Tough decision?" Courtney stepped into view. Her hands tightening with force.

Suddenly a gunshot rang throughout the silent warehouse. Emily yelped and Courtney whipped her head. Automatically sneering at the blonde in the distance. Black hoodie, combat boots and a small hand , Courtney ducked behind Emily. Using the girl as a shield.

"What took you so long?" Courtney taunted. "Did your car run out of gas?"

"Let her go." Alison demanded. Cocking the gun and keeping her distance.

"Why? We were having so much fun." Courtney smiled. "Right, Em?"

"I'll tell you one more time, Courtney. Let her go!" Alison screamed.

"Ooh. I'm so scared." Courtney mocked. Shifting from Emily to a rapidly decaying table.

"God damn it, Courtney! Just give me Emily and no one gets hurt!" Alison shouted.

_**POW**_

One single shot was blown. Desperately gasping for air, the blonde looked up to see stars. Though she wasn't sure if they were real. Coughing and gagging, her body tingled. Probably five hundred times worse than a bee sting. Using all the strength she has to turn her head, a black figured rushed toward the wheezing girl. But in a slow manor. Which was weird because the air was escaping so fast. Reaching for the stars, she hoped to wake up. Wake up from this nightmare. But this was no dream, it was reality. Through the struggle, she could also distinguish a voice saying her name. Calling out to the blonde in harsh tone. Strips of blue and purple consistently appeared, blocking her vision. Making her eyes flutter and her heart pound vigorously. Searching for any source of oxygen. Next thing she knew, her body shook. A snapping sound ringing immediately after, until she realized it was a bone. Cold and confused, she shut her eyes. Her hand wandering about her body, in hopes of figuring out what happened. Coming to a hault, something wet flooded her hand. The warm liquid oozing like lava. Peeking with one eye, she raised her head with all her mite. Only to see a black figure yelling but not producing sound. Then a sudden rush of wind escaped her lips and the trees flashed in an instant. Though she could spot everything so clear, so vivid. Beautiful tree line in the distance, sparkling stars, a tattered roof overhead and another black figure in arms reach. Yet another gust of wind escaped her lips and her head swung to the left. Judging by the way her face ached, it wasn't a hand. It was a weapon. Staring up at the girl while she looked down, a gun pointed towards her neck. Demanding her to pay attention. Within seconds, a bang reoccurred. This time, she screamed. Pleading for the pain to stop and the black figures to help. Choking on blood with every word that rushed out. Attempting to turn her head, but unable to move. The dead cells unresponsive. In the midst of all this, a voice mumbled something in French. Deciphering every word they slashed, it all made sense now. She was dying.

Recognizing the voice, a question stuck in her brain until valuable capacity ran out. Why would she do such a thing after all the memories? All the laughs? Did all that mean absolutely nothing? With limbs growing numb and her body released of pain, she exhaled one last breath of air. In just a few seconds, the blonde was pronounced dead.

"I can't believe I just did that!" The girl quivered with tears. Slipping off the dead body before her to the muddy ground. Clinging to the earth as mother nature echoed agonizing screams. "I'm a killer!"


	8. I Love You

**Chapter 8**

"Don't beat yourself up." Alison cradled the brunette. Unable to maintain continuous gasps, Emily wheezed for air. "She deserved it."

"I just killed someone, Alison! Stop acting like everything's fine!" Emily barked at Alison in a harsh tone. Immediately bursting into tears of sorrow. Though Alison understood every word, she didn't feel a tad bit sorry. Courtney eventually would have murdered Alison herself, then Emily.

As the hot summer night treaded on, Alison offered to drive the brunette back. Once Emily refused, Alison decided that she spend the night. At least until Emily calms down. In no way could Alison drop Emily off at the hospital in a state of shock. Knowing Courtney, she probably hacked into the system and gained access to discharge anyway.

The ride home was dead silent. Alison tried to soothe Emily but the brunette only spaced out. Pushing Alison's hand away as Emily gazed off into the night sky. Counting the stars and trees that rushed by in an instant. Much like Courtney's oxygen supply. The brunette knew Courtney desperately needed air but ignored every sign that was thrown. Once she was in the moment, Emily couldn't stop. Constantly lashing Courtney for everything she did was payback for hurting Alison and leading Emily to believe all those lies.

Alison didn't visit Emily in the hospital today, Courtney did. She also managed to hack Alison's Facebook and tell a fabricated version of the first time Emily met the blonde. For all she knows, that could have been Courtney conversing in Facebook messenger. Deep down inside, Emily almost felt sorry for Courtney. It seemed as though all she wanted was a friend. Someone to share memories and laugh at the smallest details in life like a normal teenager. Unfortunately, the blonde ran solo, gradually evolving into the physcopath she portrayed. At this point, Emily needed answers.

"Where were you?" Emily glared out the tinted window. What was the purpose of Alison leaving Emily to rant amongst herself? Why didn't Alison return like she promised?

"Searching." Alison gripped the wheel. Having this conversation with Emily was awkward because the blonde didn't have enough courage to confess this type of information.

"For what?" Emily examined the upcoming sign. Rosewood: 1 mile.

"Courtney." Alison stared off onto the lonely road as the clock struck five.

"Why didn't you come back? I gave you my all and you threw me aside like a- a piece of trash!" Emily yelled into the window. With Alison gone, the brunette had no choice but to worry. Worry that Alison may never come back. Dead or alive. The newspapers constantly wrote about the blondes disappearance but never had a true explanation.

"Emily, you don't understand." Alison rolled down the brunettes window. "Just breathe for a second, alright?"

"No, Alison, you don't understand. I cried for six damn days! Do you know how exhausting that is? Only to find out you were hopping town in search of Courtney?" Emily shouted amongst the overbearing wind. "I thought you were dead!"

"Listen Emily, I could sit here and tell you how sorry I am or you could calm down. Either way, I'm not going to go over the highlights of tonight's wretched events!" Alison's breaks screeched with momentum. Bringing the car to an immediate stop. "Do yourself a favor and drop it!"

"Wow, typical Alison. Always doing what she wants without question. Stop thinking about yourself for a change!" Emily spat vicious words to the blondes face. "See? You can't even look me in the eyes whilst you lie!"

"Don't you ever say that again! I have my reasons for keeping quiet, Emily! You don't even know half the hurt I've gone through!" Alison glared deep into the brunettes eyes as she emphasized every other word. Suddenly, a change in the atmosphere caused the car to feel heavy. Both girls stared at one another with disgust.

"I'll walk." Emily fumbled with the car door. The brunette decided it was better to leave than to argue with such a stubborn girl. Grunting, the brunette desperately jiggled the handle. "Unlock the door."

"Emily, stop. You're not walking home another mile!" Alison switched the lock as Emily manually clicked it. Consistently going back and forth, both girls toyed with the lock. When Emily unlocked it, Alison urgently clicked it. Unless one of them gave up, there was no winner to be seen.

"Unlock the door!" Emily demanded. Fixating her eyes on the lock as it popped up and down.

"No!" Alison grew angry. Emily was acting like a fool, the brunette wouldn't last half a mile without getting mugged or stolen.

Out of nowhere the lock popped up, signaling the handle to be open. Stealthily, Emily sprinted out the door onto the lonely highway. Only to be tackled immediately after.

"Get off me!" Emily screamed. Clawing at the blonde while Alison attempted to control the brunettes raging legs.

"God damn it, Emily! Stop! I'm not gonna lose you again!" Alison shouted. Scratching and kicking, Emily screamed for help. Acting as if an axe murderer were about to massacre the brunettes family.

"Somebody help!" Emily preached into the night sky. Shrieking as the blonde mirrored Emily's reactions.

"I love you, Emily! Don't do this!" Alison yelped. Abruptly causing the brunette to stop screaming.

"What?" Emily whispered.

"I love you." Alison looked down at the brunette while the blonde straddled Emily's hips. "And I'll chase you down the road if I have to."

"The road?" Emily muttered.

"The earth." Alison corrected herself. "I would follow you until my feet bled and my body grew cold."

Then Alison leaned in. Crashing there lips together in a single motion, Emily lips fit Alison's perfectly. Almost as if it were meant to be. Sliding her tongue above Emily's lip, Alison begged for access. She wanted to taste every inch of Emily and savor it for years to come. Creating a small gap, Emily pushed harder into the kiss. Moving from Alison's lips to the blondes neck. Nibbling on the tender skin as Alison's hands wandered about Emily's legs. Stroking up and down Emily's thigh, Alison gripped the brunettes waistband. Moaning once Emily tapped into Alison's soft spot. Licking a trail from Alison's neck to her jawline, Emily chewed on Alison's lower lip. Cupping the blondes cheek as Emily parted for air.

"I love you to the moon and back." Emily breathed.

"The moon?" Alison sighed.

"Forever and ever." Emily gazed at the blonde with a heart warming smile.


	9. It's Nobody

**Chapter 9**

**So basically, you guys deserve an apology. I am so sorry for not posting this chapter after a really REALLY long time. I honestly feel so bad :(! But I got slammed with school work and the joy of moving houses (how fun. not)! Also writers block (UGH)! But now I am back and I plan to continue this story with plenty more flashbacks and things of that nature :) Annnd I have NEW STORY ideas for future Emison SO SO much for staying tuned and reading! Tell me what you think below? :D**

-FLASHBACK-

"Mom? Dad? Jason? Anybody?" Alison's voice echoed abroad the empty house. Except for slight movement upstairs. "Yup, that seems about right."

"What was that bumping noise?" Emily's eyes averted to the lonely staircase. "I think your brothers home."

"It's nobody." Alison's voice dissipated into the kitchen. "Hey, do you want some lemonade? I made it myself."

"I'd love some." Emily hummed. Stepping foot in a large, hand crafted kitchen. "Wooow."

"Wow is right." Alison sipped on her cup of lemonade and leaned on the island. "I always admired this house because it's so gorgeous. But sometimes if you stay here too long, it gets boring. Like a jail cell."

"Yeah." Emily grabbed what she assumed was her cup and sniffed the concoction.

"Hey, I'll uh meet you in my room." Alison proceeded to fill another cup of lemonade. "Just go up the stairs, hang a left, and my doors the pink one. Not the blue one. That's my brother's room."

"Gotcha." Emily chugged the rest and trotted to the wooden staircase.

"Emily." Alison's voice stopped the brunette in her tracks. "It's the pink door, okay? Don't go near the blue door."

"I got it, alright?" Emily chuckled and shook her head. Sensing a pair of eyes watching her every move.

Slowly, Emily trudged up the steps. Creaking with every move. Once she hit the top, the brunette heard a muffled thump. Since Alison shrugged it off as nothing, so did Emily. Though it was apparent someone was home.

THUMP  
Curiously, Emily investigated the source. Facing a total of five doors. Three white ones, a lighter blue, and a hot pink door. The fourth one, Emily assumed as the bathroom. The fifth one a spare room. Then the other three were obviously Alison's, Jason's, and her parents. But Jason wasn't home at the moment. Emily saw him after school hanging with a group of boys. Most likely smoking weed.

THUMP  
There it was again, but more defined. Softly tip-toeing past the bathroom and spare room, Emily followed the noise.

THUMP THUMP  
It seemed as though the sound grew louder when Emily shuffled towards Jason's room. So she pressed an ear to the light blue door and listened for any type of noise. Gradually slowing her breathing. The large house now silent.

THUMP  
The noise sounded definitive and shook the door. Causing Emily to jump back. But still, the brunette remained. Focused on what was behind that door. Or better yet, who.

THUMP THUMP THUMP  
Emily's brow creased. Baffled by what was making that noise and why she couldn't go in there. But if no one was home, and Alison was downstairs, no one would witness Emily sneak a peek. Or at least eyeball what was making that bumping noise that resembled knocks or pacing.

THUMP  
Now Emily was a bit excited. Cracking the case was sorta fun, she felt like a detective. But like a true detective navigates, they almost always answer their questions. So Emily touched the knob, turning it very very slowly. Making sure to not startle what was behind that door.

Now the constant thumping ceased as though it knew someone approached the door. Waiting for a figure to pop in at any second. Dead silent. House included.

"Hey!" A figure grabbed Emily's shoulder violently. Spinning the brunette around in one motion.

"Ahhh!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs due to adrenaline pulsating throughout her veins.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I strictly told you not to go near the blue door, Emily!" Alison sneered at the brunette viciously, yanking the brunettes arm away. "Stay out!"

"I-Im sorry, Alison! I-I didn't mean to, I was just looking for the bathroom!" Emily stumbled backwards, spacing herself from the raging blonde. "I swear!"

"Oh yeah? Well the bathrooms that way." Alison pointed to one of the three white doors. "Don't get caught up."

"Okay." Emily paused to look at Alison glaring down the hallway. "Hey, I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay, Emily." Alison sighed. "I just don't want you to get in trouble. Jason will crucify me if his room gets touched."

"I understand." Emily's finger caressed the doorknob to the bathroom.

"I knew you would." Alison grinned sweetly. "Meet me in my room when you're finished, 'kay? We really gotta hit the books."

"Uh huh." Emily lunged into the bathroom, though she didn't have to go.

After a brief two minutes or so of regaining her composure, Emily heard the doorknob jiggle. Then, judging by the heaviness and consistency, a large object scraping against wooden floors. Perching abroad, what _seemed_ like, the bathroom door.

"What the hell?" Emily then heard hard rock blasting amongst the vacant house. Blocking out a voice that sounded quite like Alison. It was almost like a mirror effect between the two, but the other voice seemed intimidated, a trait that Alison lacks. Glueing an ear to the door, Emily attempted to identify the second human being, but failed to do so. Whoever started the music didn't want Emily to hear a single word.

SLAM  
The music suddenly stopped. The voices instantly subdued. And a figure lingered outside the door.

"Damn Em, did you fall in the toilet or somethin'?" Alison called out from the opposite side.

"Nope. Just finished." Emily swung the door open and pursued her lips. "I know its none of my business or anything but, um, what was all that noise? I mean, are you okay? Your lip is busted, Alison!"

"Oh that? It-it was nothing. Jason came home and found his door slightly creaked and freaked. But don't worry, I took care of it."Alison licked her lips and winced, flashing a small grin. "Ready to study?"

"Y-yeah." Emily followed Alison sauntering and entered a pretty in pink bedroom. If the brunette didn't know any better, she'd guess that it's twice the size of her room. It's gotta be.

"You like it?" Alison stepped in the middle and struck a pose. "I designed it myself."

"It's gorgeous." Emily whispered softly. Captivated not only by size, but by furniture, decorations, and her queen size mattress. "Oh my god. Is that a queen size?"

"You betcha." Alison smirked mischievously. "Ya' wanna bounce on it?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Emily zipped to the bed and flung on it, bouncing up and down wildly.

"Geronimo!" Alison belly flopped on fluffy pink sheets that matched the curtains. Crushing math homework, french homework, and notes from various classes.

"Your room seriously rocks, Ali." Emily breathlessly came to a halt and laid at the bottom vertically.

"Tell me about it." Alison scooted towards Emily and panted, momentarily reaching to grab a mug full of lemonade.

"Tired already?" Emily giggled at Alison chugging the zesty liquid in a matter of seconds.

"What the fu-" Alison groaned, slamming the cup on a random flat surface. "What is this crap? God damn lemonade?"

"Uh, yeah! You made it yourself!" Emily shot up, barely catching the cup before it slid off the edge.

"Of course I did!" Alison desperately fanned her face in attempt to stop the sizzling pain of pure lemon. "I just forgot and no-now it really really burns! Ahh, son of a bitch!"

"Oh my gosh! Um, water! I can go get some water real quick, that's the only thing that'll stop the burning?" Emily urgently offered, cringing at Alison practically spewing out tears. "Alison, ar-are you crying?"

"No." Alison whispered softly, choking back tears that held more meaning than Emily knew. "It's fine now, Em. It feels much better."

"Stop!" Emily blurted aloud, swatting Alison's hand that carried the scent of excess lemon juice. "Don't touch it, Alison! It'll only make it worse! Let me take a look."

"Okay." Alison's voice wavered slightly, placing her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, your lips pretty sliced." Emily scrunched her face in disgust, cocking Alison's chin up to get a better look. "But it's not too bad, just a measly cut about three or four inches."

"Four inches?!" Alison yelped, pointing her chin downwards to meet Emily's gaze. "What's that supposed to mean? English, Emily."

"It means," Emily chuckled, wiping away dried up blood that sat on Alison's top lip. "that your fine."

"Promise?" Alison kept her lips steady so Emily could continue. "Doctor Fields?"

"Yes." Emily moved to Alison's bottom lip and rubbed it carefully with her thumb.

"Ow." Alison squeezed her eyes shut and gasped.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?" Emily's tender voice rung throughout Alison's enormous bedroom.

"N-no." Alison squinted, cracking both eyes open. "K-kinda."

"Alison, did Jason do this to you?" Emily turned to look at Alison, gesturing to her gash that pierced the side of her top lip . "Did he?"

"Emily, stop. You can't tell anyone about this, okay? Especially my parents." Alison whipped her head to the right, guarding her mouth whilst she wiped it with the back of her hand. "Please, Emily. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't tell anyone." Emily watched Alison wheeze and exhale. "I just think that you shou-"

"No!" Alison harshly snapped at Emily, clasping a hand over her lips. "I can't!"

"Alison." Emily carefully touched the blondes knee, mustering the most soothing voice possible. "You don't have to be scared anymore. Im here for you. And if you need a house to run to, my doors always open. Always."

"Thanks." Alison croaked out flatly. Though the blondes head didn't crack an inch, Emily could sense that Alison understood the importance of their friendship. Emily was a keeper, a true friend. Whenever Alison needed a shoulder to cry on, a blanket to keep warm, or a late night conversation, Emily was available. Alison never had such closure, especially from her own family. They were always busy with work or dealing pot. Ignoring Alison every second of the day. Too engulfed in their own little worlds that obviously didn't include Alison. "But I don't need you feeling sorry for me. So don't pull the petty card crap on me, all right? I've heard it one too many times. Lets just get to studying. That's the only reason I called you over."

"R-Right. Um, yeah, okay." Emily scrambled to find Alison's paperwork, not even paying attention to what papers she ruffled through. The only thing that stuck on Emily's mind was Alison. She constantly tried to play " " and it irked the brunette. One day Alison may go insane over her habit to bottle her feelings up."So, uh, which subject do you wanna start with?"

-END OF FLASHBACK-


	10. Falling For You

**Chapter 11**

"No." Emily peaked over the edge to ridiculously high bushes, clear waters, and a smiling girl who splashed playfully. As if temptation would work.

It seemed as though Alison had no problem with a twelve foot drop. But that's what caught Emily most, Alison was fearless. A daredevil. Emily wasn't sure what punctured a vessel inside her to care, but she did. Immensely.

Though the longer she stood, the larger the waters seemed. One thing calmed her down though. It made the brunette feel a great sense of relief when her brain triggered the bigger picture. Relaxing her breathing and muscles.

This was the view Alison and Emily climbed in the summer before tenth grade. Glistening warm waters filled with loads of sea life, plus a beautiful tree line that aligned perfectly in the distance. Alison's favorite. Now Emily's favorite.

Sometimes when life got complicated and the stress was overbearing, Emily visited the same exact view religiously. Skipping stones over the ledge, counting her problems as she chucked endless rocks. Laughing to herself as to why she cried over such stupid things. One time she heard a snap in the distance but shrugged it off as a dear or raccoon. Little did she know, Alison enjoyed the view too. Way before the blonde revealed her "secret getaway".

With that in mind, Emily bickered amongst herself. She was a swimmer. Ever since she was eight years old. She's positive she sprung off diving boards way worse than this. Maybe bigger.

So why was she so damn scared?

One word: Alison.

What happened last night not only confused Emily, but it comforted her. That few seconds Alison kissed her felt like a dream, a beautiful dream indeed. But it wasn't. It was reality.

That was something Emily wanted all along and now Alison acted like it didn't happen. No "I love you.", kiss in the road, or switcharoo explanation existed. Alison nonchalantly woke Emily up and instructed her to close her eyes as Alison settled the brunette on top of the hill. Absolutely no sign of affection involved. Just, "get up this gaping hill and jump, I'll meet you halfway" it seemed like.

As Emily's bottom lip quivered and trembling knees portrayed jello, the brunette squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't ready to take the fall. A treacherous waterfall included.

"Ali, I can't." Emily yelped from the top in a small voice. Butterflies rapidly growing ."I just can't do it!"

After a brief moment of silence and a light breeze, Emily felt her feet moving forward. Practically gliding on there own. Though her eyes were shut, Emily could tell it wasn't a sudden sense of courage. She was being pushed.

"No! Dear god no!" Emily shot her eyes open with fear. Momentarily glaring at what may be her last breath of air. "Alison, help!"

"What the hells going on, Emily?" Alison swung Emily on her heels. Immediately facing a shooken brunette. "You can easily jump this in a heartbeat. What gives?"

"What's going on?" Emily slapped Alison's hand away at the blondes harsh tone. "Why don't you ask yourself the same question?"

"What?" Alison quizzically glared at the brunette with astonishment. Sinking a hip to the side."What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Emily flailed her arms in the air. Patting them to her sides once Alison snarled. "What are you scared of Alison? Two girls kissing? Everyone's reaction? Being seen with me? You out of all people shouldn't care what people think."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emily." Alison muttered with a straight face. Pointing off into the distance behind Emily. "Just jump the damn hill, okay?"

"Oh no." Emily chuckled slightly as to how skilled the blonde is at hiding emotions."I don't wanna do this, Ali. I really don't. You're sick. Sick in the head. I should've known from the start, you know? I heard wonderful details about your past relationships."

"Don't." Alison sneered at the brunette who looked insane. "Don't you dare."

"Don't what? Say the truth? Yeah, you wouldn't know much about that either." Emily slashed every word as though the girl who stood before her were an old enemy. "When are you gonna stop?"

"Stop what?" Alison closed in on the brunettes face with intimidation. "Please do tell, I'd love to hear this one."

"Playing people." Emily eased in even more, causing the blonde to stumble backwards. "That's all you do, Ali. Everything's like a game to you. Once the puzzles solved, you buy a new one. Shoving the old one aside. But you know what?"

"Shut up." Alison tilted head to the side , furiously crossing her arms.

"I'm not gonna be another puzzle piece." Emily uttered in a low voice. Suddenly become sad. "Whatever this is- was, is coming to end."

"So what are you trying to say?" Alison's head remained cocked to the side. Arms still crossed.

"Oh my god. It's like you have no common sense, Alison! One thing goes through one ear and out the other with you!" Emily gestured to Alison's ear while the blonde attempted to swat her hand away. "We're d-o-n-e, Alison. Do I have to write in the sky for you?"

"No." Alison roughly clutched the brunettes shoulders. Forcing Emily to butt foreheads with the blonde."That's not a good idea."

"Yes it is!" Emily jerked her body away in hopes of loosening Alison's grip. "Now let me go!"

"Listen to me, Emily, and listen good." Alison quickly whispered hot breath into the brunettes ear. "Someone's after you. Someone's after me. I don't know who it is, but the best choice is to stick together. Now you're gonna run your little butt down to the ledge and jump. Why? Because I want you to feel free. Free of your problems that you once cried over. What am I talking about? I bet you didn't know the woods echo, especially when your four trees away. And don't lie to me like, "no. that wasn't me.", Emily. Bullcrap. I can detect your sobs from a mile away. I wanna protect you, not hurt you, Em. Being in a serious relationship would only make you a bigger target that says, "hey, look at me!". And we both know you don't want to get crushed, physically or emotionally. What I'm trying to say is, don't go assuming things when there for the best. All of this can be settled once I figure out the source. Until then calm down and carry on as usual, but don't get too close to me. I'm a dangerous person to be around. But if you're up to the challenge like I know you are, we can make this work. You know, romantically."

"Oh and Emily, you're not the only one with problems. Perfection is only skin deep." Alison breathed once more into the brunettes ear as she gripped Emily's shirt. "Tuck your knees."

"W-what!"

But it was too late. Emily's body mounted off the cliff. Though her brain filed every single word.


End file.
